Real Nightmare
by KimTomPW
Summary: officially Completed! Harry's nightmare comes true... or does it?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

_Real Nightmare_

Chapter 1 The Worst Morning

Ginny Weasley, the youngest and only girl of Arthur and Molly Weasley, had her head resting on the palm of her hand as she stirred her bowl of soup. Her fingers were entangled in her flaming red hair which was so identifiable of the Weasley family. And you can't forget their other trait of freckles.

"Something wrong with the soup, Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I wish I was at Hogwarts already," she sighed.

Her older brothers, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron, looked over at her. It wasn't always fun being the youngest. And being the only girl didn't help matters either.

"You've been saying that ever since Ron went last year," Mrs. Weasley said.

Ginny looked back down at her bowl.

"It's different this year though, Mum," Fred said.

Ginny looked at Fred, fear in her eyes. Ron was glancing back and forth from the pair.

"How's that, Fred?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

George finally looked over at his twin brother.

"She can't wait to see Harry," Fred said.

Ron rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his soup. Fred and George were now trying hard not to laugh at Ginny's face.

"Not true," Ginny yelled.

Mrs. Weasley turned angrily at Fred and George, and then turned back to her daughter.

"Ginny, it's all right," Molly said.

Little did Ginny know she'd be seeing Harry sooner than she thought?

"It's a beautiful day. I think I'll go outside for a while," Ginny said.

Ron got up and followed her. Ginny sighed and turned to face Ron.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

Ron took a deep breath… trying to find what to say.

"September will be here before you know it," he finally said.

Ginny nodded and turned.

"What's Hogwarts like?" she asked.

Ron smiled, thinking about the past year.

"It's great. Just look out for Peeves and Professor Snape," he said.

"Professor Snape?" Ginny asked.

"He's the Potion's teacher. He's also the Head of Slytherin and hates Gryffindors," Ron said.

Ron got nervous as Ginny looked down.

"And who says I'll be in Gryffindor?" Ginny asked.

Ron didn't laugh at this. He knew how she felt.

"If I was put there, you'll definitely be put in there," Ron said.

Ginny smiled.

"Thanks… I guess," she said.

Ron laughed. Ginny had always seemed to be brave to Ron.

"It's true. You're a lot braver than I am," Ron said.

Ginny began to flush a little. Being called brave was something she wasn't used to.

"Oh, I don't know. According to Hermione, you were pretty brave last year," Ginny said.

Ron's eyes grew. Hermione had thought he was brave?

"She said I was brave… wait, when have you ever talked to Hermione?" Ron asked.

He was surprised to hear that Hermione and his sister were in contact with each other, and that made him feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I wanted to ask her how her first year was," Ginny admitted.

"And you couldn't have asked me then?" Ron wondered.

"I wanted to know from a girl's perspective," Ginny said.

Ron opened his mouth to ask her about their mother, but decided against it. He then came up with the conclusion that things at Hogwarts had changed since their parents had left.

"Right," Ron said.

xxx

The next morning, Ginny was woken by the sound of a car engine.

"What's…" she began, rubbing her eyes.

She ran downstairs to see who was in the car. Ginny's mouth opened wide.

"What have you…" she began to ask.

She couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. Harry Potter was exiting the car with Ron, Fred, and George. Harry looked over at her.

"Hello," he smiled.

Ginny went running back inside the house.

"What did I do?" Harry asked.

George and Ron started to laugh. Fred put his arm around Harry.

"Don't mind her, Harry," he said.

George cleared his throat.

"She's a bit antsy at the moment," he said.

"About what?" Harry asked.

He turned to Ron, who seemed to lose his voice for a moment.

"School," Ron finally said.

Harry then realized that this was going to be Ginny's first year at Hogwarts.

"Oh, it's her first year, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ron said, not tuning to look at Harry.

Harry took this as a sign of bitterness for not writing.

"You're probably wondering why I never answered any of you letters," he said.

Ron turned and shrugged.

"Yes and no. Hermione figured the Dursley's weren't allowing you to write back," Ron said.

He seemed to be happier knowing that he wasn't the one to bring up the subject.

"Well, I never got them," Harry said.

Ron's attention doubled at this comment.

"Turns out a house elf had been keeping them from me," Harry said.

"Why?" Ron asked, leveling his eyebrows.

"He didn't want me going back to Hogwarts," Harry said.

Ron's face became panicked as they entered the house.

"You are though, aren't you?" he asked.

"Of course," Harry smiled.

Ron smiled back. There was no way Harry was going to leave Hogwarts just because some house elf told him not to.

"Why didn't the elf want you going back?" Ron asked.

"Dobby, that's the elf, says something bad is going to happen," Harry said.

Ron covered his mouth to mask his laugh.

"Dumbledore wouldn't let anything happen," he said.

xxx

That had seemed so long ago. Harry was now in his sixth year at Hogwarts and was being sacking awake.

"Harry, everything all right?" the voice asked.

Harry moaned, sat up, and put on his glasses. Ron was sitting up next to him.

"I… I'm fine," Harry lied, knowing perfectly well why Ron had woken him up.

He had had that dream again. The one that caused him to scream out loud, waking Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus. Harry looked around, noticing that Ron was only person in there besides himself. They turned as the door knocked and opened to reveal Hermione.

"Oh, good, you're both up. Time for breakfast," Hermione said.

There was something different in her voice. It was as though it was restrained. Ron looked over back at Harry, waiting for him to get up.

"I'll be down in a second," Harry said.

Ron nodded, and left to join Hermione.

xxx

Hermione had a puzzled look on her face when Ron sat next to her without Harry.

"Where's Harry?" she asked.

"He'll be down in a moment," Ron said.

Hermione sighed. Ron hadn't met her gaze. He put his attention to the food in front of him.

"Can you believe it's already been a year since…" Hermione began.

She stopped when she saw Ron tense up.

"I try not to remember," he said, taking a big bite of toast.

"Neither do I. I was trying to keep a straight face for him… and you," Hermione added, whispering the last bit.

The two became quiet and ate, not noticing Harry was walking up to them.

"Hey guys," Harry said.

Ron and Hermione's heads shot up.

"Harry," Hermione gasped.

Harry pretended he hadn't heard the shock in her voice as he sat next to Ron.

"Ready for more ridiculing from Snape today?" Ron asked.

"Snape's comments are definitely not going to make today better," Harry admitted.

Hermione and Ron glanced over at each other.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione sighed, wanting to reach over the table and take his hand.

Harry straightened up, cleared his throat, and took a bite of eggs.

"So, when's McGonagall getting us?" he asked.

"During Potions," Ron said.

Harry nodded and began eating again, wanting today to already be over with. Wouldn't you if it had been a year since the person you loved had died?

AN:

It feels like I have working on this forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 2 Remembering Ginny Weasley

Harry could hardly understand what Professor Slughorn was saying when they were in Potions later that morning. He couldn't pull his eyes away from his watch, forgetting that it didn't work. Even Hermione seemed to be having difficulty in concentrating on the lesson. Ron had noticed her glancing at the door from time to time. Neville, who had been at the Ministry of Magic with them that night, was writing notes, though looking like he was on another planet. The four of their heads turned fast as the door slowly opened. Professor McGonagall came walking in.

"Professor Slughorn, do you mind me borrowing Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, and Miss Granger?" she asked.

He nodded, which made Harry think that he had already known about this.

"Not at all," Professor Slughorn smiled.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville slowly got up and followed Professor McGonagall. They found Luna was waiting for them outside. None of them talked as they made their way to McGonagall's office. The five of them stopped as Professor McGonagall turned to face them after entering her office.

"Professor Dumbledore has aloud for a two hour Floo Network connection from my fireplace to the Burrow," Professor McGonagall said.

Ever since Voldemort's return, security at Hogwarts had been tightened. One by one, they made their way through the fire. Mrs. Weasley was waiting for the five of them on the other side at the Burrow.

"Hello dears," she smiled.

Harry, as well as the rest, could tell it was a forced smile.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said.

She got teary eyed and tried to wrap the five of them in her arms.

"Where's Dad?" Ron asked.

Mrs. Weasley wiped her face and sighed.

"On his way," she said.

Ron cleared his throat when he noticed his mother still staring at Neville and Luna.

"This is Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood," he said.

The two gave a small wave. For once, Luna didn't say anything.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Molly said.

A yell then filled the room.

"Ron," the red head smiled.

Charlie held his youngest brother for a good minute. Bill and Fleur came walking in, followed by Fred and George.

"Has your father arrived yet?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Bill turned and nodded.

"About five minutes ago with…" he began.

"With who?" Ron demanded.

He couldn't think why his dad would bring anyone here at this time.

"With… Percy," Charlie said.

Ron's eyes widened. Harry glanced over at Ron and Hermione, and then turned to Bill.

"Percy's here?" he asked.

Bill opened his mouth to answer, but Ron interrupted them.

"How dare…" Ron began.

He stopped when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. Ron turned to find it was Hermione.

"Ron, this is not the time," Hermione said.

Ron looked down from Hermione's calm words.

"Yeah, you're right," he sighed.

xxx

Harry stayed behind after the service about an hour and a half later.

"I'll meet you inside," he told Ron and Hermione as they stood waiting for Harry to come with them.

Hermione nodded and turned around and began walking away, but Ron didn't move.

"Come on, Ron," Hermione said, turning back around and grabbing his arm.

Harry turned back around after seeing Ron and Hermione enter the house.

"Hi," he smiled at the tomb.

Harry bent down. He gently touched the stone.

"I can't believe it took me four years to realize that I had feelings for you," Harry sighed.

Hermione pulled Ron back into the house.

"Oy," she yelled.

Ron moaned and rubbed his arm.

"What? You can't hear," he said.

Hermione sighed and glanced out the window.

"He had it bad for Ginny, didn't he?" she asked.

"Yeah, he did," Ron said.

Harry rubbed his face and inhaled a big breath.

"Looking back, I think I have always had feelings for you," he admitted.

His eyes began to water.

"Did you know I watched you run beside the train first year?" Harry asked.

Harry made the smallest sign of a smile. He got up as his knees began hurting.

"I tried so hard to convince myself my feelings were brotherly," Harry said.

Harry turned quickly as he heard a footstep. Ron stopped and put his hands in his pocket.

"Oh, hey, Ron," Harry said.

Ron gave a crooked smile.

"Come on, mate. It's almost time," he said.

The two began to make their way back to the house.

"Do you remember anything from that day?" Harry asked.

Ron turned to Harry, a little shocked. He never thought Harry would ask him that question.

"Try not to, but it's hard to get it out of my mind," Ron said.

Ron and Harry walked inside.

"I'll never forget," Harry said under his breath.

AN:

This was going to be posted earlier, but there were some family problems. FYI, I'm going to be going through all my stories and updating mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 3 Harry's Worst Memory

Harry was looking outside the window in the boys' dormitory room that night. He hadn't even noticed Ron walk in.

"You all right there, Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry turned from the window and nodded.

"I've just been thinking," he said.

Ron, knowing what he was thinking about, walked up to Harry.

"You really need to try and get some sleep, mate," he said.

Harry sighed, turned from the window, and fell to his bed.

"I can't. I keep reliving that day over and over again," he said.

Ro sat at the edge of Harry's bed.

"You think talking about it will help?" he asked.

Harry looked over at Ron in shock.

"I thought you were trying to forget," he said.

Ron sat up a little straighter as Harry propped himself on his elbows.

"Exactly. Maybe if we talk about it, it'll help," he said.

Harry glanced down, which Ron didn't like. When Harry looked up, Ron was sure he'd say no about talking.

"It was our Charms O. that day, remember?" Harry asked.

Ron was so shocked at first that all he did was look down. Then he smiled.

"Yeah, Hermione had us up all night studying," Ron said.

Harry smiled too as the memory of Hermione throwing notes at them came back.

"I was going to tell her before the exam you know," he said.

Ron nearly fell off the bed after hearing this.

"Were you?" he asked.

Harry nodded and sat up.

"Yeah, but Dean was with her, so I didn't," he said.

Ron cleared his throat as Harry's head fell.

"And all that studying ended up for nothing, didn't it?" he asked.

He did this as a distraction for him and Harry. Ron didn't like the idea of Ginny with anyone else but Harry.

"You have to admit though, those fireworks were brilliant," Harry said.

Ron laughed thinking about Fred and George's fireworks.

"Yeah, they were," he said.

Harry looked down, thinking if he should say what he was thinking.

"I was able to get Ginny alone and tell her while everyone was still watching the fireworks," he said.

Ron's eyes widened.

"I didn't know that. I'm glad she knew," he said.

It then became silent until Harry broke it a minute later.

"Of course she completely ignored me after telling her not to try and help getting into Umbridge's office and got Neville and Luna involved too," Harry said.

"You know how stubborn she was," Ron reminded him.

Harry also had to laugh.

"Bit like you and Hermione I'd say," he said.

Ron fought a laugh. Harry's face then turned serious.

"It would've been a lot different if we hadn't seen it," he said.

Ron thought about it for a moment and then shook his head.

"I don't think so. It'll still hurt just as bad," he said.

Harry sighed and looked down.

"The pain will pass, though, won't it?" he asked.

Ron took a deep breath and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Might, but it'll never be forgotten," he said.

Harry noticed that Ron was looking a little embarrassed.

"I know it must be strange for you… knowing my feelings for Ginny," he said.

Ron smiled and got up.

"Hey, the only guy I wanted or thought she should be with was you," he said.

"Thanks," he smiled.

AN:

None.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 4 Bad Dream

Everything was dark. Harry was being woken by the sound of someone calling his name. His eyes bolted open as the voice became clearer. He gasped when he saw the person standing at his bedside.

"Ginny?" Harry asked.

She was older, but Harry surprisingly didn't think anything of it. Everything came back to him. Their wedding… their kids. Ginny smiled and straightened up. Harry then realized that it had all been a bad dream.

"Harry," Ginny smiled.

He outstretched his hand to touch her face.

"Is this a dream?" Harry asked.

Ginny smiled and took the hand that Harry had on her cheek.

"If it was, would I be able to do this?" she asked.

She leaned Harry back on the pillow and kissed him.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked.

Harry didn't really know how to react to the kiss.

"I just had a weird dream last night," he said.

"What was it about?" Ginny asked.

Harry sat up as Ginny sat on the bed.

"It was about when we went to the Ministry that year to save Sirius," he said.

Ginny put her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Oh, Harry. I know it most be hard to think of him," she said.

Harry shook his head. Ginny have him a questionable look.

"No, that's not it. Ginny, you were the one that dies that night," Harry said.

She looked down. Ginny couldn't say anything for a moment. All she could do was rub his shoulder.

"It was just a dream, Harry. Now come on, the train leaves at eleven. You don't want Lily to miss her first year, do you?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded and got up.

"Give me five minutes," he said.

He turned to the door as a boy's voice came from the staircase.

"Mum, have you got Dad up yet?" the boy asked.

Harry smiled and pulled on a pair of trousers.

"I'll be right down, Albus," he called back.

Harry straightened up to find Ginny smiling at him. He too smiled and pulled her into his arms.

"To think he was scared his first year. Now he can't wait to leave to go," Ginny said.

Meanwhile, downstairs, their kids, James, Lily, and Albus were all sitting at the table waiting for their parents.

"Watch out while in the forbidden forest now. There are all sorts of creatures in there," James said.

Lily's eyes grew as Albus rolled his eyes.

"I thought students weren't allowed," Lily panicked.

Albus put his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Don't listen to him, Lily. James is just joking," he said.

Lily looked down and sighed.

"I'm glad I'll have Hugo with me," she said.

Albus bit his lip, knowing how Rose was.

"Hope Rose hasn't given him a rough time," he said.

They all turned as Ginny and Harry entered the room.

"Speaking of the Weasley's, are Ron and Hermione meeting us here, or at the station?" Harry asked.

Ginny laughed.

"Station… that is if Ron doesn't get into an accident," she said.

The End

AN:

Yay, I'm done. Hope you enjoyed the twist.


End file.
